A radio network controller (RNC) in a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) can configure a user equipment (UE) to perform intra-frequency detected set measurements (DSMs) and/or inter-frequency DSMs. The intra-frequency DSMs may generally comprise DSMs associated with detected set cells operating at a frequency used by the UE (“the used frequency”), while the inter-frequency DSMs may generally comprise DSMs associated with detected set cells operating at other frequencies (“non-used frequencies”). In conjunction with configuring the UE to perform intra-frequency DSMs and/or inter-frequency DSMs, the RNC may configure the UE to perform event evaluation based on such DSMs. With respect to a given detected set cell, event evaluation may generally involve determining whether one or more defined events have occurred based on the DSMs for that detected set cell. Event evaluation may also involve reporting information regarding the detected set cell to the RNC if any such events are determined to have occurred.
In some cases, such as those that may be characteristic of dense deployments, the cells that may be detected by a given UE may include a large number of cells. Under such circumstances, performing event evaluation for the entire detected set cells may significantly increase the signaling exchange between UE and RNC in terms of e.g. measurement reporting, handover triggering. In order to enable reduction of this signaling overhead, it may be desirable that the UE be configurable to exclude one or more detected set cells from event evaluation.